


Not Her

by ClaraHue



Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, minor Lake/Jesse Cosay, nb Lake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22233664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraHue/pseuds/ClaraHue
Summary: Lake is in the real world with Jesse, but they aren't normal
Comments: 3
Kudos: 107





	Not Her

**Author's Note:**

> I just really like the idea of Lake being Non-binary and I wan to see Lake and Jesse figuring out life in the real world (maybe romantically)

"She's so weird."

Lake knew that they were different. They weren't human and didn't look anything like the others. Jesse's mom had dropped the plate she'd been holding when he'd introduced them. Lake was different. People weren't used to different in this mundane, ordinary world. It was almost impossible to blend in. Lake barley stepped outside before the kids started talking.

"What is she?"

"Why is she like that?"

"What's wrong with her?"

Lake ran off towards the water and Jesse ran after. "Lake, wait!" he caught up as Lake began crying. "Ignore them. They just don't like what they don't understand. I still like you though, you're my friend."

"I know I'm different. I know I'll never fit in. I don't care what they say."

"It's okay if you do. No one likes being made fun of."

"It not just that. It’s..." Lake paused. "Her."

"Her?"

"Tulip."

"Oh."

"I don't want to be her anymore. I'm my own person."

"Of course you are." Jesse took Lake's hand.

"It's just when I hear people refer to me as a girl, it makes me think of Tulip, of who I'm not."

Jesse contemplated the words. "You could be a boy if you want. Your hair's short enough for you to pull it off."

Lake smiled. "I'm not a boy. I'm me."

"Who's that?"

"I don't know."

"You're Lake." Jesse suddenly decided, making Lake smile. "Let’s go back inside. Mom can make us lunch."

Jesse's mom had warmed to the strange new child her son brought home fairly quickly. She put a sandwich in front of Lake. Lake thanked her and ate it.

"Maybe we can go shopping tomorrow." Jesse's mom suggested. "Get you some new clothes. Maybe something more girly."

"Lake's not a girl mom," Jesse spoke up.

"Oh. Well I apologize. You can get whatever suits you."

Lake smiled. "That would be nice, thank you."

There was still a lot to figure out, but as long as Lake had Jesse, as long as they knew that he accepted them, then everything was alright.


End file.
